Don't Go Away
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Poof is sad at the idea of Timmy going to away to college by the time he's eighteen. He's staying with Timmy since his parents are taking another honeymoon slash vacation for a couple of weeks. What trouble can these to boys cause? Request fic, two-shot


**Arashi: This is requested by Darkangel08 who wanted a Timmy/Poof fic. I know there been some episodes I miss of the series though in this fic everyone is older. Instead of straight Yaoi it's mostly Shoen-ai since not sure of this pairing personally though I can see it as brotherly. I made Poof around 16 so it won't be really an older man/Child relationship though it's Au can tweak with his age.**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Odd Parents rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't make any money off this fic at all and only write for fun.**

Warning- Au, Shoen-ai, Ooc, Older Timmy and Poof

Don't go away

Summary: Poof is sad at the idea of Timmy going to away to college by the time he's eighteen. He's staying with Timmy since his parents are taking another honeymoon slash vacation for a couple of weeks. What trouble can these to boys cause?

* * *

A pair of vibrant purple eyes stares at the sleeping teen on the bed sighing softly. He finds it strange that the person he always thought of a brother is going to be eighteen and ready to leave for college. So what he's only sixteen and a fairy to boot. He shakes his head a bit wondering how his parents are doing on their vacation. He rolls his eyes. The fairy teen finds it odd a few years back he would have been six years old but due to an accident he became a few years younger then Timmy.

After a while he did learn Timmy isn't really his brother but his god brother. That really bug Poof since he known Timmy all he could really remember. During that time Poof had a hard time sorting his thoughts. Confusion beats in his mind while his parents take everything he does in their own way. They still love him no matter what age he is.

A sound of someone saying his name gets him out of his thoughts, "Poof? Is something wrong?"

Poof shakes his head causing his purple hair to fall into his eyes rubbing his arm nervously. His heart beating in his chest seeing the concern looks in Timmy's eyes. 'He's your brother even if many say its god brother but nerveless.' The fairy teen scolds himself while Timmy raises a brow.

"Its nothing Timmy, go back to sleep." Poof tells the brunette who sits on his bed stretching.

"I'm no longer tired Poof," Timmy answers simply smiling softly. "What you want to do today?"

This cause Poof to blink at Timmy in confusion rather surprise by the question. Timmy's willing to let him decide today's fun and activities? He lightly blushes pushing it away before answering, "To help you pack for college so that's done."

Timmy made a face getting Poof to laugh before he smiles. He had a strong feeling the younger fairy doesn't really want him to leave for college. He doesn't want to lose him or his god parents. Could that be why they're on a honeymoon right now? Timmy couldn't help but think there is more to their sudden vacation when he told them he got into college. Both of them start packing some of his clothes he should take before some books along with CDs. Until there is little of things left in the room showing an inhabitant.

* * *

"What do you want to do know Poof?" Timmy asks his god brother curiously wondering what the younger Fairy will have in mind.

"Hm," the purple hair fairy made deep in his throat thinking. What could be fun? A smile touches his lips thinking of a good place to go and not many people will really see him. "What about the arcade and you could wish me to be in a human body so no one would know I'm a fairy?"

"That could work," Timmy mutters thinking the pro and cons about the idea. Yes it would really work in deed with his birthday a week away. "Poof I wish you to be a sixteen year old human for the day."

Poof's wand glows and Poof could feel himself grow bigger as the popping sounds alerts him of his crown and wings are gone. His wand changes into a locket with a "P" engrave in front of it for his name. Purple hair wavy and slightly curly in back falling cutely into vibrant purple eyes that shines with happiness. A shy like smile touches his lips as a purple undershirt with a darker shade with blue mix in and a pair of black jeans. On his feet a pair of shoes with bits of gold flakes.

"Nice look, Poof." Timmy tells the other walking around the other tapping his chin nodding in approval.

Poof blush darkly glad to know Timmy likes his look. He follows the brunette out of the house walking in town instead of taking the car. Poof watch as kids play out side and smiles wistfully. How long has the days been since him and Timmy did that? For to long for the disguise fairy likes. The two boys walk in comfortable silence as each stay in their thoughts.

Hearing the sounds of children laughing while playing games gets Timmy to truly smile walking in looking for a good game for Poof to try. He grins glancing at the agile looking boy behind him before the game before him.

He spots Chester playing it before calling out, "Hey Chester, AJ!"

Both teens grin and wave at him while going back to their game. Poof tilts his head at the flashing lights as the blonde moves his feet and arms to the music. He turns to Timmy and asks. "What is that?"

"DDR or Dance Dance Revolution. A fun game if you like to move at times," Timmy answers chuckling as AJ sits done pouting as Chester jumps and down like a kid again.

"I want to play," Poof whispers shyly as Chester chuckles hearing the teen's comment.

"Want me to teach you a thing about DDR?" Chester asks nicer then normal finding the other rather interesting and intriguing at the same time. He glances at Timmy to see a dark look pass in his direction getting the blond to smirk. So Timmy found his weakness yet doesn't know it yet. This would be interesting in deed.

Poof nods not once seeing the expression pass between the brunette and blond while the other notice chuckles softly under his breath. He let the blonde choose the song while Poof taps the beginners unsure how it goes. Chester smiles seeing this kid is rather adorable in a strange way but at the same time like younger brother cuteness to him. To everyone's shock is how good Poof is able to play. Four hours later Poof now is challenging Chester in the expert level. The blond would admit he hasn't have a challenge for sometime as he pants smiling widely.

Timmy smiles seeing one of his best friends is having his butt whoop by someone a year or so younger then them. It's rare for Chester to loose at the game so seeing he's taking it well makes Timmy happy. His heart beats with joy at each sound of pure excitement pass Poof's lips getting him to frown thoughtfully. What's going on with him? Poof is his God brother well soon to be ex-God Brother but nerveless he's family in a way.

Poof glances at Timmy wanting to see a look of approval on the older teen's face. He smiles widely seeing the look he wants just as Timmy announces simply, "We better get going since have a lot of things to do."

Chester and AJ nods replying they have to leave themselves. The group laughs separating ways as Poof's stomach growls. He blushes darkly as Timmy chuckles softly telling the purple teen kindly, "We'll get something to eat before heading to the mall."

"Yippee!" The disguise Fairy cheers jumping like a child while Timmy chuckles softly.

The mall will do even if he gets pictures done it might help him remember in the end, hopefully. Whatever happens today it be the best time he has so far. Once Cosmo and Wanda come back he'll thank them for letting him spend time with Poof before leaving. He chuckles softly now wondering what the younger one would like. The idea of the purple hair fairy eating a burger be better then a pizza but who knows what for now.

* * *

**Arashi: This was originally a one-shot but it became a two-shot instead. This fic is Au and will contain some ooc. Also this is a request fic so please read and review.**


End file.
